The Old Songs
by Argiope
Summary: Lee is trying to figure out how to make things right after Amanda tells him she wants a divorce


Title: "The Old Songs": Part 1 of 2

Rating: PG 

Author: Argiope 

Disclaimer: Several of the characters in this fanfic belong to Warner Brother's and Shoot The Moon Productions, but the story is mine and may not be redistributed without my consent. Songs in this story belong to Zomba Recording Corporation (Backstreet Boys) and Arista Records (Barry Manilow). No infringement of copyrights were intended. I am only using the songs for entertainment purposes. 

Archive: I will post it on fanfiction.net 

Comments: Welcome

Time period: This story is set in 1999. Lee and Amanda have been married (assuming publicly) for over 10 years and are still living in the Washington DC area.

PART 1 of 2

Lee took his usual place at the bar in his favorite restaurant and ordered a scotch. He had been spending a lot of time there lately, especially since Amanda had told him she wanted a divorce. He came here to sort things out, and maybe just to drown his sorrows in alcohol. What had led up to this point? He knew when it had started. 

Although he had been married to Amanda for over 10 years, within the past several years too many things had gone wrong, and the pain of each event continued to build. 

"It all started when Billy retired and I took his position," Lee thought. "I really thought I was doing it for the good of the family … you know less time in the field and more time with the family."

But it did not work that way. Billy's compulsive behavior made him the perfect candidate for the position, but Lee found the job took a lot more time than he was expecting. It was common for him to work 12-hour days plus weekends.

"But if that were the only thing, Amanda and I would still be extremely happy," Lee thought to himself.

Dotty's death last year really effected Amanda, and Lee was wrapped up in a big case for IFF. Tom, who had taken over for Dr. Smyth, told Lee to assemble the best team he had. Lee had spent countless days going over employee files to find out whom he should assign to the team. 

"Darn it, why couldn't I have been there more?" Lee said in frustration. "Amanda helped me out so many times, why was I not there for her?"

Lee heard a young girl giggle behind him so he turned to look. There was a young couple sitting across from each other at a booth about 3 tables away. He watched them for a few seconds and then thought about how happy he and Amanda used to be. But it all seemed too late for that. 

At first Lee was completely shocked when Amanda mentioned divorce, but sitting here now he realized how much their relationship had changed. First it was the minor things like touching her back to guide her and opening the car door for her. Then it was Phillip's baseball games and Jamie's Karate lessons. "Man … how could I have forgotten his black belt test?"

Lee heard a quarter go into the jukebox, so he turned around. The young woman from the booth had selected a song. "Hmmm - I don't know this song," Lee thought.

I'd go anywhere for you, anywhere you asked me to

I'd do anything for you, anything you want me to

I'd walk halfway around the world, for just one kiss from you

Far beyond the call of love the sun, the stars, the moon

As long as your love's there to lead me I won't lose my way, believe me

Even through the darkest night you know

I'd go anywhere for you, anywhere you asked me to

I'd do anything for you …

Lee listened to the song and realized how much that fit how he had felt about Amanda. He walked over to the jukebox to see what the song was. "Anywhere for you - by the Backstreet Boys", Lee said. "Not a bad song." He walked back to his seat and continued to drink his scotch. Lee opened up the entertainment section of the evening newspaper to see if there were any good movies playing. He needed to try and work things out with Amanda. A good love story always made her putty in his hands.

"Wait, what is this?" Lee asked. "Barry Manilow in concert at the Nissan Pavilion, August 6th, 1999." Although Lee was not a big Barry Manilow fan, he knew how much women just loved his songs. He had seen women do some strange things where Barry was concerned. "What if …. THAT'S IT!". Lee paid for his drink and ran out of the restaurant.

Title: "The Old Songs": Part 2 of 2

Rating: PG 

Author: Argiope 

Disclaimer: Several of the characters in this fanfic belong to Warner Brother's and Shoot The Moon Productions, but the story is mine and may not be redistributed without my consent. Songs in this story belong to Zomba Recording Corporation (Backstreet Boys) and Arista Records (Barry Manilow). No infringement of copyrights were meant. I am only using the songs for entertainment purposes. 

Archive: I will post it on fanfiction.net 

Comments: Welcome

Time period: This story is set in 1999. Lee and Amanda have been married (assuming publicly) for over 10 years and are still living in the Washington DC area.

PART 2 of 2

Fast Forward - August 6th, 1999 Amanda and Lee are sitting in Nissan Pavilion about 5 minutes before Barry Manilow is to take the stage. 

"What is he doing Lee?" Amanda asked. 

"I don't know, he is some sort of magician or something. He is a great juggler though. Look at that - he is juggling hatchets Amanda," Lee said.

"I am not sure why you brought me here, I don't even like Barry Manilow. Mother used to like him years ago, but who listens to him anymore Lee?" Amanda asked.

"You know Amanda, you are right about one thing. I don't know anyone who likes Barry Manilow, but look at all these people? The place is almost sold out. There must be a lot of closet fans out there," Lee said.

"You got that right," Amanda replied.

Barry came out on stage and was giving a fantastic performance. Lee and Amanda even knew some of the tunes. Weekend in New England was his favorite so far, but Barry had also sung some of the jingles he has written for commercials. "It should be coming up anytime now," Lee thought.

Copacabana came to a close and Barry started on his next song, Can't Smile Without You. "Amanda is going to be so surprised," Lee thought. 

you know i can't smile without you

can't smile without you

I can't laugh

and I can't sing

findin it hard to do anything

As the song started tons of women in the audience jumped up and started screaming. Amanda looked at Lee because she had no clue what was going on. "Why do those women have signs?" Amanda asked her husband. 

"You will see," Lee said. 

you see I feel sad when your sad

feel glad when your glad

if you only knew

what I'm going through

I just can't smile without you

Amanda wasn't really paying attention to the song, she was looking at all the signs these strange women were holding. "Pick me", "I've been listening to you for half my life", and "I can't smile without you Barry" were just some of the signs she saw. Amanda turned her attention back to the song.

you came along

just like a song

and brightened my day

who would have believed that you were part of a dream

now it all seams light years away

After a scream from the audience, the orchestra continued to play, but Barry began to talk to the audience. 

"You are all way ahead of me," Barry said. "You know what I am going to do."

Amanda had no idea, but she was suddenly interested. What was he going to do?

"For those of you who don't know, every concert I pick a female member of the audience to sing this song with me," Barry said.

Screams came from the crowd.

"But, today we are going to do something special," Barry said. "I got this call from a member of this audience a few weeks ago, and as a result of that phone call I decided to change history. Instead of bringing a woman up on stage tonight, I am going to dedicate this song, I can't smile without you, to Amanda Stetson. This song is from your husband, Amanda." 

I can't smile without you

can't smile without you

I can't laugh

I can't sing

finding it hard to do anything

Amanda was completely shocked. It was far beyond her husband to do something so romantic. She decided to listen to the song.

I feel sad when your sad

I feel glad when your glad

if you only knew

what I'm going through

I just can't smile

some people say

a happier state

is so very hard to find

I'm finding it hard leaving your love behind

I can't smile without you

I can't smile without you

I can't laugh

I can't sing

I'm finding it hard to do anything

I feel glad when your glad

I feel sad when your sad

if you only knew what I'm going through

I just can't smile without you!!!!

As the song concluded the audience clapped and cheered. 

"I hope you liked the song Amanda, but I have another surprise for you," Barry said. "Members of the audience, we have here in section C row 1 a couple who was truly meant for each other. They started out by working together and then developed a lasting friendship. It took each of them 3 years to realize they loved each other. Now, Lee tells me …"

Amanda looked at Lee

"that he knows now that he loved you from the moment he set eyes on you," Barry said. "But he also told me that you have both been having some hard times. If it is ok he wanted me to sing a specific song for you."

Amanda nodded. She definitely wanted to hear this song. How could she have forgotten how romantic Lee could be.

Barry began playing the piano intro then started to sing … 

Candles burning

Glasses are chilled and soon, she'll be by

Hope and pray she'll say that she's willing to give us another try

And if all those plans I've made don't melt the lady's heart

I'll put on the old 45's

And maybe the old songs will bring back the old times

Maybe the old lines will sound new

Maybe she'll lay her

Lee took Amanda's hand and motioned to the walkway in front of their seats. He wanted to dance with the woman of his dreams. Amanda accepted, despite all the eyes on them. They reached the landing and started to slow dance.

Head on my shoulder

Maybe old feelings will come through

Maybe we'll start to cry and wonder why

We ever walked away

Maybe the old songs will bring back the old times

And make her want to stay

Amanda looked deeply into Lee's eyes and then put her head on his shoulder.

It's been too long since I've seen her face light up

When I come home 

It's been too many hours I've wasted 

Staring at the phone 

sweet old songs I'm counting on you to bring her back to me 

I'm tired of listening alone

Maybe the old songs will bring back the old times

Maybe the old lines will sound new

Maybe she'll lay her head on my shoulder

Maybe old feelings will come through

Maybe we'll start to cry and wonder why 

We ever walked away 

Maybe the old songs will bring back the old times

And make her want to stay

And make her want to stay

Want to stay

Maybe we'll start to cry and wonder why 

We ever walked away 

Maybe the old songs will bring back the old times

And make her want to stay … and make her want to stay

As the song ended the audience began to clap and yell. 

Lee and Amanda stopped dancing but were still in each other's arms.

"Thank you Lee," Amanda said. "You really do care."

"Amanda, I love you more than I could ever say with words. Please forgive me for everything I have done, and let's just start over … can we do that?" Lee asked.

"You bet ya big fella," Amanda said with a smile. She came in close for a kiss and Lee knew he had to give the best kiss of his life … in front of thousands of people. He moved in closer and they kissed passionately in front of the entire audience. The crowd began to scream louder and even gave them a standing ovation. Amanda and Lee looked up on stage and Barry blew them both a kiss, then bowed. His concert was over.

"Thank you everyone," Barry said. "And Lee, you let me know how it goes."

"I sure will," Lee replied.


End file.
